Very Distracting
by marisa lee
Summary: Marshall Lee is hungry, and he has no problem bothering Prince Gumball to get what he wants. one-shot.


**first slash-type-thing**

**judgement free zone**

**I'm sorry for writing this**

***cries forever***

**eNjoY~**

**xoxo -ml**

* * *

**Very Distracting**

Prince Gumball found it quite difficult to concentrate with the obnoxious noise coming from outside his window. He tried to ignore it for a while, but soon it grew so loud he could hardly hear himself think.

Adjusting his baby blue lab coat and running a hand through his messy coral hair, he poked his head out the open window to search for the culprit of the distracting noise.

"Excuse me," he called down from the third story, "but you're being very rude with your obnoxiously loud music and I order you to cease at once."

Far below, a dark head turned up to face the prince. Gumball could see Marshall Lee's smirk from his perch at the window, and he would have rolled his eyes if it hadn't been for the fact that he was the Prince and it would have been unseemly.

"What, this?" Marshall called back with another obnoxious strum of his guitar. Gumball covered his ears in annoyance and nodded his head fiercely.

"_Yes_, that!" the prince shouted. "It's very disturbing while I'm trying to do my work!"

Unsurpassed, Marshall smirked again and casually floated up to meet Gumball at his window. A few raven locks fell in front of his eyes and he shook them away, studying the prince's face with a curious expression.

"What sort of work?" he inquired, leaning forward into the prince, causing him to back nervously into his room.

"W-well, um," he stammered, "I'm trying to find out the final ingredient in creating a relaxation tonic for—"

"Boring," Marshall interrupted, floating completely inside the prince's bedroom now, observing his surroundings with mild interest.

Gumball was caught off guard, his mouth hanging slightly open, gripping the notebook of equations tightly in his hands.

"Got anything to eat?" Marshall asked, floating over to the prince's bookshelves and toying with his knickknacks.

"Er, well I'm not exactly sure what you—"

"This'll do just fine." Marshall raised a stuffed red heart to his teeth and sucked the red from it, dropping it onto the floor when it was cold and crystal white.

"Hey!" Gumball scolded, trying to muster up the courage to bark at the vampire king. "I don't appreciate you just barging in here and eating the red from my belongings!"

Marshall raised an eyebrow and floated over begging the prince, softly purring into the back of his ear, "Is there anything the goody-goody Prince _does_ appreciate?"

Gumball couldn't repress the shudder that rippled through his spine at the vampire's words in his ear. He had no response to the question.

"Marshall Lee," Gumball started firmly.

Marshall switched ears and replied with an even quieter hiss than before, "Prince Gumball."

Another shudder tore through the young prince's body and he quickly shook his head.

"I think you should seek sustenance elsewhere," Gumball stated feebly, clutching the notebook even tighter to his chest as Marshall swirled around, facing him now and offering a famously tantalizing smirk.

"Why should I, when there's a perfectly good snack waiting for me right here?"

Marshall's sharp fangs glinted from under his pale lips as he smirked, his dark eyes silently taunting the young prince.

Gumball swallowed and attempted to back away as Marshall advanced on him, like a predator trapping its prey. At last he felt his back bump the wall and Marshall leaned into Gumball's supple, inviting flesh.

The prince's bubblegum skin flushed an even deeper shade with the vampire's breath hot on his neck.

"I've always wondered what bubblegum tasted like."

Marshall pressed his lips against Gumball's pink flesh, baring his sharp teeth with a low growl.

"M-Marshall," the prince tried feebly.

A sharp intake of breath sent yet another shudder down Gumball's spine as sharp fangs grazed the nape of his neck.

Marshall chuckled into Gumball's neck, sending hot bursts of air swirling around the prince's taut skin. He pulled back Gumball's blue covering and nipped at his shoulder, chuckling again at the weakness in the pink boy's knees.

The notebook dropped to the floor in a flutter of forgotten pages as Marshall Lee brought his mouth back up to meet Gumball's. The vampire teased him softly through the kiss with that same smirk still on his lips, pulling away after only a brief moment to nip at the pink flesh of the prince's neck again. A gasping sigh escaped Gumball's lips as Marshall separated himself from him completely, watching the young prince's eyes widen when he did so.

The smirk never leaving his lips, Marshall's arm swooped down to retrieve the fallen notebook. He placed it back into Gumball's arms with a wink.

"Good luck on your tonic," he said sensually, and turned to exit the same way he'd come.

Gumball stood in stricken awe, limply clutching the book in his hands with his mouth slightly open, lips and flesh tingling with desire.

Before he'd regained his breath, a sharp, long note pierced the sky like a knife straight into his chest, and his heart began to beat again.


End file.
